


A Night Out

by accioromione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioromione/pseuds/accioromione
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 'Ginny and Hermione getting drunk at the Leaky Cauldron and dancing like mad. Harry and Ron watching them but when Ginny starts to strip and wants Hermione to copy her, they decide that enough is enough and they try to take their pissed girlfriends home'
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 18





	A Night Out

Harry and Ron sat broodily at the high table while their two girlfriends danced on each other on the dance floor. 

‘Why did we agree to this again?’ asked Harry taking a sip of his butterbeer. 

‘Because we’re simps,’ said Ron miserably as he looked at Hermione and Ginny dancing. 

‘We are NOT simps,’ Harry argued, Ron gave him a look. 

‘Okay fine maybe we are,’ said Harry sighing, and the two looked at Ginny and Hermione. 

‘You know what Harry? We need to start putting our foot down!’ Ron said, taking a swig of his own butterbeer and setting it on the table. ‘We can’t always agree to what they want- they want equality this isn’t equality!’ Ron argued. 

Harry actually agreed with Ron, ‘you know what Ron? I reckon you’re right- let’s go then, we’ve been here for three hours! Reckon that’s enough!’ Harry said getting to his feet, and Ron stood up too. The two of them puffed their chests and walked to the dance floor. 

‘Ouuuu Ron you’re trying to dance dear?’ Hermione said, putting her arms around his neck. 

‘We already danced Hermione, I’m danced out…’ Ron said grumpily. 

‘Typical boring brother- and what about you chosen one?’ Said Ginny, twirling around him, 

‘Well Ginny about that-’ Harry began 

‘Oh Ron can you get me another drink please love?’ Hermione asked, fluttering her eyes at him. Harry gave Ron a look, Ron looked at Hermione who was beaming at him. 

‘Oh chosen one can you get me one too? I choose you to get me a drink!’ Ginny said, winking at Harry. 

Harry and Ron looked at each-other, then looked at their girlfriends beaming faces. He and Ron said they were going to stand their ground…this meant saying no! They had enough drinks! They were not going to cave in this time..no sir…. 

xxxxx

A few moments later Harry and Ron went to the bar to get Hermione and Ginny their drinks. 

‘We’re pathetic Harry,’ said Ron and Harry nodded his head in agreement. 

‘Last drink,’ Harry reasoned as he and Ron walked over to Hermione and Ginny who hugged and kissed them in thanks. They grumbled as they made their way back to the table. 

‘I can’t bloody do another hour of this Harry,’ said Ron. 

Harry looked at the clock, 2 o’clock A.M? Ron was right, they couldn’t be here forever. Harry looked at the dance floor and saw Ginny and Hermione on a table dancing. 

‘What in the bleeding-’ Ron said getting up to his feet. 

Harry also instinctively got up, he saw Ginny reach for her shirt as to pull it off and Hermione was also copying her. Harry ran over to them and Ron also did, beating him there because of his long legs. 

‘OI!!!!!’ Ron shouted lifting Hermione off he table into his arms, grabbing on her shirt as to keep it down. 

Harry also grabbed Ginny by her waist and pulled her off the table. 

‘Oh you’re so boring,’ Ginny said into his neck. 

‘Ginny no,’ Harry said sternly. 

‘Ou I love when you get like this Harry, put your foot down chosen one,’ Ginny said. 

‘Bleeding control my sister,’ said Ron, ‘Hermione what in the hell are you doing-’ he began, and Ginny rolled her eyes. 

‘Who invited my idiot brother anyways? Hermione I told you to leave him at home.’ Ginny said. 

‘Oh but he’s so cute look at him,’ Hermione said pinching his cheeks, ‘how could I leave this puppy home?’ she asked pouting and Ron frowned. 

‘I’m not a damn puppy,’ said Ron. 

‘Isn’t your patronus a terrier? Those cute dogs?’ Ginny asked, sniggering into Harry’s chest. 

‘It’s not in the puppy form!’ Ron said angrily. ‘It’s a full grown dog!’ 

‘Well I think it’s adorable… you know terriers chase otters? my patronus is an otter, isn’t that sweet?’ Hermione said to Ron. 

‘Have to be chasing you tonight,’ Ron grumbled as Hermione buried herself into his chest. Harry noticed Ron melting as soon as Hermione cuddled into him. 

‘I love you giraffe,’ Hermione said sighing into his chest. Ron blushed. 

‘Giraffe?’ Harry asked, and Hermione beamed at him.

‘Of course- I always call him giraffe- he’s my feakishly tall giraffe and he calls me lioness,’ Hermione said looking at Ron smiling, Ron’s face was red.

‘Lioness?’ Harry sniggered and Ron muttered, ‘because of her hair,’ 

‘That’s cute-’ Ginny said, ‘I have a nickname for Harry too,’ she said looking at him and Harry looked back curiously. ‘Specky idiot, or scarface’ Ginny grinned and Harry rolled his eyes. 

‘Romantic,’ Harry muttered. 

‘Only the best for the-boy-who-lived,’ Ginny said, kissing him on the cheek. 

‘Okay lioness,’ Harry joked and Ron gave him a look, ‘and okay Carrot-top,’ Harry said to Ginny who stuck her tongue out at him. ‘Time to call it a night,’ 

‘But Harry!’ The two of them protested,

‘nope,’ Harry said, ‘shows over- Ron agrees right?’ 

Ron looked at them and took a deep breath, ‘yes… time to go’ 

‘But Rooooon,’ Hermione pleaded 

‘Nope Hermione no shirt removing in public thank you very much,’ Ron said looking at her angrily. 

Hermione pouted, ‘oh is that what this is about? I’m sorry Ron I won’t …please we want to dance…’ Ron sighed, ‘no Hermione,’ and she pouted. 

‘You’re no fun, Ginny was right I should have left you at home!’ Hermione said, crossing her arms and removing him from her embrace. 

‘What? Hermione I’m not a dog!’ Ron said exasperated. 

‘Not with that attitude!’ Said Hermione, ‘You disappoint me giraffe, you too scarface,’ and Ginny laughed. 

Harry rolled his eyes, ‘shows over folks,’ he said stubbornly, and Ginny looked at him. ‘I kind of like this no means no Harry,’ Ginny said raising her eyebrows, and Harry grinned ‘oh?’ he asked, ‘yeah…I reckon we should go…’ Ginny said, now twirling a piece of Harry’s hair on her finger. Harry gulped. 

‘Ginny we’re supposed to be girl powering!’ Hermione said crossing her arms and swaying. 

‘Hey I’m all for girl power…. but I’m kind of craving the power of the chosen one now,’ she said, looking at Harry mischievously. Ron gagged. 

‘Oh giraffe stop it!’ Ginny cheeked, ‘we’ll go, right Hermione?’ 

‘but I want to dance!!!!’ Hermione protested ‘giraffe is being mean!’ 

‘How in the bleeding hell am I being mean?’ Ron said to Hermione exasperated and Harry smiled, he had to admit, this was entertaining, drunk Ginny also seemed to be amused. 

‘You didn’t even kiss me,’ Hermione pouted at Ron. 

‘What the- when did you want me to kiss you?’ Ron asked

‘When you danced with me, you didn’t lift me up and kiss me,’ Hermione sighed 

‘How did I know you wanted me to do that- we’re in public…’ Ron said

‘You never used to care about public affection giraffe, you don’t love me anymore,’ Hermione sighed 

‘Don’t love you? Woman are you mad….You think I’d be here if I didn’t love you?’ He said angrily and Hermione pounced on him kissing him deeply. 

‘You love me?’ she sighed as she pulled away

Ron’s ears were red, ‘of course I bloody love you, but don’t ever take your shirt off again like that in public,’ he muttered. 

‘Oh you’re so protective, ouuu I feel tingly, Ron you’re bringing out Nala and she wants Simba…’ Hermione said, sliding her hand down his chest. Ron gulped. 

‘Nala….Simba?’ Ginny asked ‘Like from that movie we watched together?’ 

‘Mhmmmm,’ Hermione said, staring lustfully into Ron’s eyes. 

‘After we watched that movie he started to call me Nala, because well, I’m a lioness’ Hermione said, gesturing to her hair, ‘and we call, his….you know…. simba, because it’s so powerful and giganti…..’ 

‘Okay well I think that’s the cue to say goodnight,’ Harry interrupted. Ron was deeply red. 

‘You’re right Harry….Goodbye Harry and Ginny, hello Simba!’ Hermione said looking at Ron. Ginny was shaking her head, Harry sniggered. 

‘Alright simba have fun…’ Harry muttered, ‘I’m taking carrot cake home,’ 

‘Hey!’ Ginny said, ‘Oh I should call you scar from that movie!’ 

‘So creative,’ Harry said, ‘alright then Zazu let’s go,’ 

‘You calling me a parrot potter?’ Ginny said crossing her arms, 

‘No Zazu is a red-billed hornbill, come on Ginny I taught you better than that,’ He cheeked back and Ginny rolled her eyes. 

‘Okay guys goodnight!’ Ginny said, and Hermione beamed at them, Ron was red. 

‘Simba,’ Ginny said laughing as they got home. 

‘You’re still proper drunk aren’t you?’ Harry asked 

‘I’m tipsy potter, there’s a difference-’ Ginny said wrapping his arms around him.

‘So the shirt pulling?’ Harry said raising his eyebrows and Ginny blushed. 

‘The alcohol may have worn off a bit,’ she said looking away. 

‘You do that again and I’ll-’ Ginny raised her eyebrows, 

‘and you’ll what Potter?’ she asked cheekily, 

‘I’ll punish you.’ Harry said feeling cheeky as well, Ginny bit her lip. 

‘Oh? Maybe I want to be punished…’ she responded seductively, and that did it for Harry, he lifted her up and the two of them went into the room. 

xxx

Ron and Hermione apparated home and Hermione kept her arms around his neck. 

‘I love you giraffe,’ Hermione said nuzzling her head into his neck. 

‘I love you too you crazy lioness,’ Ron said annoyed, ‘you’re in trouble when you’re sober,’ 

‘Ouuu are you going to punish me?’ Hermione said biting her lip. 

‘I just might- maybe you won’t get simba tonight..’ He cheeked and hermione pouted. 

‘Pleaaaaase, I want simba….I NEED simba…’ Hermione begged.

‘Will Nala be good next time then? No shirt pulling?’ Hermione nodded her head and then whispered into his ear ‘only for you,’ and Ron grinned pulling Hermione into a kiss. Hermione soaked up the kiss pulling him close. 

‘Simba….’ she moaned and Ron growled, lifting her up to their room. 

‘Oh you’re getting simba alright-’ he growled before shutting the door with his foot.


End file.
